Lips Of An Angel
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: A song fiction based off of Lips Of An Angel by Hinder.  An Andy Sixx Quick Fic.


**Lips Of An Angel An Andy Sixx Quick Fic.**

_A.N. Well immma try thissss _

Andy stared at his desk. There were papers scattered around, half started songs, all sorts of other crazy band related thing. He sighed glancing over at the girl in the next room. To be honest he and she looked a lot alike, both had long black hair and blue eyes but that was where the similarities ended. He shook his head, she was a nice girl but she wasn't her.

_Andy was holding her, the sea breezes tossed her hair into his face but he didn't mind. His own hair blew away from him as she traced the outlines of his face. Andy did everything he could to memorize that face, Andromeda looked back up at him. Her eyes had lightened to shade he had never seen before they were almost yellow. Andy held her to him, he never wanted to let go. He knew things would change when she left for college the next day, he knew he would still have her but it wasn't the same._

Andromeda opened her eyes from the memory. She looked out and saw a man who was definitely not Andy. She watched as the man, her man, stuck on his sun glasses checked his blonde hair in the mirror and headed out the door with a wave to her. She sighed, she couldn't stand it any more she reached for the phone.

"Hello, Andy?"

The phone rang and Andy dived for it part of him still hoping it would be her. His heart stalled as he heard the soft sound of her voice.

"Oh, love, it's been so long, why are you calling so late?" he asked. He glanced at Katherine her blue eyes were trained on the ceiling and she had head phones on. That didn't mean she wasn't listening.

"I needed to hear your voice," Andromeda said her voice was low, could he hear tears in it?

"Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?"

Andromeda couldn't stop the tears on her face. Hearing his voice made it all so real. She had fooled herself into believing she was happy hearing Andy's voice tore that all down. She wondered if Andy would take her back, she would dump Kelii in a heart beat for him. She could hear that he spoke softly, was there someone with him? Someone he didn't want to hear the conversation? Like a new girlfriend.

"I guess I just realized how badly I need you, why are you so quiet?"

"Well my girl is in the other room, I can't believe you want me to. Sometimes I really wish she was you."

"Well, Andy, I Guess I never really moved on," Andromeda said. Hearing these words made Andy weak. He pulled a photograph out from under a stack of papers, a place Katherine would never see it. Andromeda's green eyes laughed in the picture and her hair glowed red and gold in a way he had never seen on any one but her. Seeing her like this, so happy and carefree, made him want to reach out and touch her, make her smile again.

"I can't explain how amazing it is to hear you say my name," he said with a sigh.

"Andy, please come back to me," she said in response.

"Baby hearing your voice, I can't explain, it sounds so sweet, like you've got the lips of an angel. I don't want to break her heart and tell her good bye, but you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel," he stroked the picture of her wondering if he could ever really have her back.

"She'll be happier with someone who loves her more than a memory," Andromeda told him.

Andromeda was surprising herself. Usually she would have left the pair but hearing Andy's voice again made her desperate to have him back.

"Andromeda," he sighed.

"Andy, I dream of you, every night," she admitted.

"Oh Andromeda, I dream of you to," he said.

"You see we should be together, I'd do anything to get you back," she said meaning it.

"Does your boyfriend know you're calling me, will it start a fight between you two?"

"It will end it, Andy, I don't want him. I can't be with him everyday because all I can think about is you!" she could feel the tears on her cheeks and could hear them in her voice. "What about you does your girl know?"

"I don't think she has a clue," he said.

Andy looked about Katherine was still humming along to her iPod, oblivious or seeming to be, to his actions.

"Andy, I don't know what to say to get you back," she said.

"How can words like that come from lips so sweet?"

"All I want is you," she said, nothing else mattered right then.

"You make it hard to stay faithful,"

"Then don't be, come to me, Andy," she said her voice was breaking.

"Oh God, those words from you make me weak," he said and he knew inside that this fight was over.

"Andy, please?"

"Okay, meet me in the park, alright, I need time to break it to Katherine," he sighed and went to stand up but he's knee's buckled at the sound of Andromeda's voice again.

"Thank you and I love you," the line went dead.

"Katherine I'm going out. There's a lot I have to say and I need to think." Andy said. He stepped out and walked to the park.

"Andy," he spun at the sound of Andromeda's voice. He had forgotten just hoe beautiful she was. He grabbed her and pulled her close. Her head rested on his chest and they said nothing they just stood there taking in the presence of the other. Andy watched Andromeda, had she always been this pale. He remembered her skin like now but now he could see the light shadow of veins under her skin.

Katherine followed Andy. She had a fair idea what he was going to say and she wanted to know who was on the other end to make him leave her. She watched as he pulled a girl into his arms and held her close. She could tell it was a reunion and that the two hadn't been together while she and Andy were. She studied the girl. She looked nothing like Katherine. The only similarity was height though the girl was taller. She had long brown curls to Katherine's straight black hair. Katherine shook her head and started for home. She had stuff to pack. A while later Andy came back and saw her packing.

"I guess you know then?" he said. Katherine looked up at Andy. He looked more alive then he head since she had known him. What was so amazing about that girl?

"Yea, good luck with her," she told him and walked out. Katherine went to the bar. She wasn't traumatized or anything but the break up still hurt.

"You okay?" asked a familiar looking Asian man.

"Who are you?"

"How drunk are you Katherine?"

"Very?" she said.

"Well, you should remember me," the guy said.

Andy held Andromeda close to him. The pair did nothing but lay there in silence for a while.

"I was wrong to leave," Andromeda said.

"Well you're here now, Andy said never one to dwell in the past.

"This time is forever, I can't live without you," she said. Andy Kissed her. For the first time since the breakup. She kissed him back and he could hardly breath, but then again neither could she.

"You have the lips of an angel," he told her.

"You have no room to talk," she said pushing the curtain of his long black hair away from his face.

"I love you," he told her, "and I always will."

"I love you to, forever."

**Authoress Note**

Well there we are my first Andy Sixx fic hope you all like it.


End file.
